Tears Never Give a Second Chance
by Too Cliche For My Own Good
Summary: Percy stays late at work and faces some late night visitors. However, he meets someone special. PercyOliver


A/N: This is just an attempt at a fic, Percy and Oliver. Kind of sad, but I hope you like. Please be nice with me, I'm a beginner

Disclaimer: Idon'townHarryPotterorthesecharacters, enough said.

**Tears Never Give a Second Chance**

_'You're a paper pusher, you've been one for so long now._ _Do you even remember what it's like to have fun?'_

Percy Weasly sighed as he shoved some papers to the corner of his desk trying to give him self some time to think. There's a war going on, and practically your whole family is involved! Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, and even Fred and George! Not to mention that even his baby sister Ginny had fought with a bunch of Death Eaters before Percy had a chance to see one. What _are_ you doing here Percy, just rotting away being the useless piece of a trash.

Leaning to his side Percy reached into his bag pulling out the recent issue of the Daily Prophet. Percy scanned the paper until he saw a headline that caught his eye, carefully reading it he bit his lip... The last two words had stolen his breath.

_Attention, these are the newest confirmed Death Eaters. If you see these people on the streets we suggest you run away and Owl for help. Thank you._

_Arin, David_

_Blane, Cindy_

_Chang, Cho_

_Flint, Marcus_

_Ho, Jamie_

_Oxford, Jackie_

_Wood, Oliver_

Oliver Wood, a Death Eater... Someone I lived with for seven years couldn't be someone so evil... This thought in his head was almost insane! There is no way that this couldn't make sense.

Every idea in his mind, every little piece of value he had just no longer made sense. And for the first time since Percy can remember, he cried. Even when he left home, left his family behind, his _own_ family he didn't cry. When his dad was near death and he didn't even visit him at St. Mungos, he knew he was horrible person but he still didn't cry. Now, finding out some random classmate was a death eater, he began to cry... but why?

Percy lay face down at his desk as he slowly fell asleep.

Flash Back

Percy sat on his bed of his dorm room reading a book, It wasn't the greatest book but he still greatly enjoyed reading muggle fantasies. As absurd at that sounds, especially sometimes how off Muggles were from the truth. He just thought looking at the world from anothers point of view was something that everyone should do.

"Hey Percy."

Percy looked up as Oliver walked threw the door tossing his Quidditch junk to the side of his bed. They were the only two boys to be sorted into Gryffindor their first years so it was only them two that shared the room.

"Hullo Oliver, have fun?"

He gave a fake grimace then a smile, "It was well, ineffable."

"Ah I see, and why's that?"

Oliver muttered something getting a raised eyebrow from Percy, "And that means?"

"I fell of my broom."

Percy laughed, "Oh, and this happened how?"

Oliver flushed as he looked away, "No reason, er I'm going to go take a shower."

Percy stared trying to figure out what was going on, but before he could figure it out Oliver had left for the bathroom. Percy shrugged and continued to read his book. After about ten minutes Oliver came in wearing a change of clothes and his wet hair stuck to his forehead. Percy always enjoyed watching Oliver come out of the bathroom, he always come out with this huge grin on his face. As if he washed away his days trouble, '_If only a shower can do that for me._'

"Have a fun shower Oliver?"

The scot looked over and smiled, "Why yes I did Weasley."

Percy frowned, he hated being called by his last name. Oliver smiled, '_So the little git knows I hate being called Weasley.'_

"Percy? Can I tell you something and not have you freak out?"

Looking over he nodded, "Of course, what's up?"

"I love you."

Percy looked up, mouth wide open in shock. There's no way that Oliver Wood, the total classic jock, smart, (not to mention how great he looks) just said that.

"Oliver! Come quick, we have something to show you!"

Percy's head snapped at the door as his two twin brothers ran in pulling Oliver away, "Oliver come on."

Oilver gave one final glance at Percy as he left his life, because in one hour they were graduating and leaving Hogwarts behind them for the rest of their lives. And this was the last time Percy ever saw the perfect Quidditch player in person for what felt like years.

End Flashback

"Oliver... _Why?"_ Percy opened his eyes unaware of the time or how late it was.

Percy began gathering his papers stuffing it into his bag shaking his head. Grabbing his cloak he left the his office and walked down the hall way. Looking over at the clock he couldn't belive how late it was, '_Half past midnight, way to go Percy. At least you're lucky enough to live alone or you can have a real crisis on your hands._'

Running down the hallway Percy suddenly heard voices. Slowing down to a stop he hid carefully trying to figure out who would be here so late. Not even he stayed past ten.

"Come on, they have to be here somewhere."

"Shut up, somebody can hear us."

"Like anybody stays here so bloody late, come on!"

Percy take out his wand, whoever these guys where they were in for it. Jumping in front of them wand pointing forward he glared, "All right! Who are you?"

_Oh shit, Death Eaters._

Both of the Death Eaters looked at him with a smile, "Well well well, looks like I was wrong."

A woman, long ice blond hair. She was young and pretty, but she almost looked sick. Like she starved herself but from her cheeks it was obvious she ate quite well, '_Could most likely beat me in hand to hand combat too._'

The second one Percy recognized, even went to school with him. It wasn't Oliver though, Percy said his name with obvious disgust, "Flint, never thought I would run into you at the ministry. Do you happen to be looking for a house in Barbados?"

Flint glared, "Look, it's Perfect Percy staying here for over time. Can I kill him?"

Percy flinched at how calmly Flint asked to end his life, carefully aiming his wand at Flint's neck Percy prepared himself, _'Kay, what to do... If they attack I can defend myself. I mean I was head boy for a reason right?_'

"Hm, wait... He's a Weasley isn't he?" Said the Icy blond one cutting off Percy's thoughts.

Flint snorted, "Can't you tell by his hair and freckles?"

"Do you know Bill?"

Percy nodded trying to hide his fear, "Yes, he's my older brother. What does it have to do with me?"

She frowned, giving a glare, "He led an attack on three Death Eaters today, my sister was one of them."

_'Bill, I'm proud of you but did you have to attack HER sister.'_

Percy nodded failing to hide all signs of panic. "I see, and why are you two here?"

A smile, Percy knew they were planning to attack. They were going to kill him, "We're here because we thought this place would be empty?" She said with obvious sarcasm, "Why are you working so late?"

Gulping slowly Percy gripped his wand tightly, "I'm here to stop you two."

Flint gave an evil glare, "Do you really think you can."

Surprised at the surge of courage Percy stood straighter almost beginning to intimidate the ex-Quidditch player. "Of course Marcus Kenneth Flint, why wouldn't I be able too."

"Prove it."

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Catching Flint off gaurd he fell to the ground, his arms and legs rigid as a straight edge. In a split second the Icy Blond one took out her wand and aimed, "_Avada-"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

Her wand flew from her hands, before she was able to react Percy sent another spell, "_STUPEFY!"_

She stood frozen, her mouth gaping open at the shock of what was going on. Running past them Percy sprinted towards the exit. He knew that both of them would get over the shock in ten seconds. Each time his foot hit the ground it echoed across the hall way as if an army was running, '_Come on Percy, think of somethin or else you're dead.'_

Something came to him, possibly the stupidest thing in the world but he had to risk it. Coming to a stop he looked over the marble hall way smiling, then pointing at the floor then the sides of the wall he casted a charm, "_Scrougify."_

The floor and walls slowly began to stream pink bubbles, _'See if they can run threw this._' Hearing footsteps Percy slowly ran away, waiting for the sound of two bodies tripping before going to a sprint.

"THUD"

'_Two for Percy; Zip for the dark lords idiots.'_

"_Stupefy!_"

Percy dove to the side as a jet or red light flew past him and hit a cactus. Percy blinked, '_How long has that cactus been there?"_

YOU HAVE BEEN TOO MUCH OF AN ANNOYANCE!"

It was the Icy Blond one, she sounded pissed. Slowly standing up so his back was to her he felt her tenable smile, "I have to admit your good. Now drop your wand."

Percy felt the sweat dripping down his brow, '_This has to be insane but here goes.'_ Slightly pointing his wand towards the cactus Percy muttered, "_Accio cactus."_

Dropping his wand he prayed that his small frame would hide the now flying cactus. As soon as the cactus was close enough Percy ducked down as the cactus flew over his head and hit the woman. Percy picked up his wand and yelled, "_Impdeminta!_"

A sudden force sent her flying with the cactus still planted on her face. Percy grimaced and turned around to ran. However before going about a step in a half he slammed into something "Oof."

Falling to the ground Percy blinked looking up. It was a third Death Eater his face behind a mask, from the frame Percy guessed it was a man. Behind him he heard the Icy Blond one scream, "KILL HIM WOOD!"

Percy turned to see Flint was next to her trying to take the cactus off her face. Turing back around he saw that the Death Eater in front of him began taking out his wand, '_She called him Wood.'_

Letting out a quick yelp he aimed his wand at Wood and whispered with a slight ounce of hope, "Ol', is that you?"

Scared out of his wits Percy knew that this was his only chance, the Death Eater slowly lowered his wand and back then raised it back up at him, "_Crucio._"

Percy screamed surprised at the sudden pain he was feeling, '_This is unbearable, oh god just kill me now. Please, someone just kill me.'_

Suddenly everything just stopped, letting out a sob he looked over as this 'Wood person' lowered his wand, "Wood what are you doing?" The Icy Blond one seemed to yell in hysteria now, "Kill him! He's delayed us enough."

"Shut it Cindy!"

Whoever it was just yelled in a thick Scottish accent, something OIiver tended to do when he was worried , '_It can't be Oliver... Oliver wouldn't do that to me... Oliver wouldn't torture me like that._'

Looking up at him Percy said in a slight whisper just loud enough for the person in front of him to hear, "I love you Oliver."

Then Percy's world went black.

_  
_"Uggh..." Percy let a groan as he got up from something soft, "Where am I?"

Percy looked around the room, he was on a quilt, a nice warm quilt, '_These Death Eaters sure know how to treat their prisoners._' Getting off the quilt he looked around. He was in a cell, there were bars and it seemed like something in a muggle story, '_Why aren't I dead...? And wow, that quilt really does seem soft.'_

Hearing footsteps he glanced up, being prepared to beat down the gaurd with his shoe due to the fact they had stripped him of his wand. A Death Eater opened his cell door then closed it behind him. He was holding a tray of food, _'Hey, they're feeding me too? Sheesh, maybe life isn't all that bad.'_

Whoever the Death Eater was just set the tray next to him and turned to walk away, "Oliver, why are you doing this?"

The Death Eater turned around taking off his mask, showing a grim looking Oliver. He looked exhasuted, with a sigh he asked. "How did you know it was me?"

Percy let out a shy smile pointing to a corner of his cloak, "Before I was knocked out I casted a flatrate charm on the corner of your cloak. Just incase I ran into you again."

Oliver looked over and saw a small red 'x' where Percy pointed, "Wow, you really are good. You would've been a great Auror."

Raising his eyebrows Percy blinked realizing it was his turn to be confused, "How did you know...?"

Oliver smiled for the first time since their encounter and sat next to Percy, "I lived with you for seven years, Do you actually believe that I wouldn't have learned your deepest desires?"

"Well I guess not, but I fooled myself..." Percy's voice seemed to drift as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked confused, '_It's like a satanic version of ping pong except with confusion.'_

"I let everyone know I wanted to work the for the ministry and that's why I was there." Percy spoke with an odd tone, almost as if he was surprised by this information. "I never told anyone I really wanted to ben auror so I eventually forgot I wanted to be one."

"I thought you were one when I first saw you fighting off Blane and Flint, until I saw you use the cactus and bubble up the hall way. I was thinking 'What kind of Auror would do that?'" Oliver laughed with amusement. As he sat closer towards Percy.

"Pop your bubble did I Oliver?" Percy gave a laugh and rested his head against the scot's shoulders.

Oliver gave a whole hearted laugh putting his arms around Percy, "I see you still haven't changed."

Percy smiled, almost forgetting that he was locked up and a Death Eater was hugging him, "Oliver... Why are you a Death Eater?"

Oliver looked over, "Oh... I'm sorry about using earlier..." Oliver spoke slowly, ashamed of his earlier actions. "I didn't want too but-"

"You had to keep the act that you were a spy huh?"

"WHAT? How did you know..."

"I'm not an idiot Wood" Percy stated matter-of-factly, "I know better."

Oliver smiled and Percy looked down, "You just recently became a spy didn't you? But you've been a Death Eater longer haven't you."

"Percy..."

Percy tried to hide his tears, "You just recently joined the Order, you want to forgive what you did."

"Damn it Perce," Tears seemed to swell up in Oliver's eyes, "Why the hell aren't you an Auror? You would've been bloody great..."

"Dad, he was so disappointed when Bill or Charlie didn't join the ministry, and I knew Fred and George wouldn't do it. Plus Ron and Ginny are just too ronginny-ish. So I guessed it had to be me." Percy shrugged unphased by the sadness with his..._destiny..._ A destiny he accepted long ago.

"Perce, your family really needs help." Oliver said trying to hide his shame from Percy, "The Order needs somebody in the ministry without giving away any ideas, that's why we were there. Looking for information, Blane and Flint just thought we were doing this for the ol' mighty dark one."

"Ol', why did you became a Death Eater then join the Order?"

Oliver looked down reaching for his hand, "I loved you Percy, I was heartbroken. After Fred and George burst in they told me that you would never love me back." Oliver began to shake his head as if trying to remove it from his memory. "That I was an idiot for even trying... I guess they were trying to protect me, but I couldn't think of a life without you. I couldn't focus, lost my place on the Puddlemere team, I was ready to die. Then someone found me and invited me to some place. Before I knew it I was here and regretting it. Somehow though, I ran into Lupin, and he gave me a second chance. So for a month I've been giving the Order information on our plans and I've been trying to save as many lives as possible."

Percy stayed quiet for a moment, as if trying to fix this out, "Percy, back at the ministry. Before Flint jinxed you, did you really mean it when you said you loved? You weren't just saying that to save your hide?"

Percy looked over at Oliver, then kissed him on the cheek, "Yes Oliver, I did... I've always cared about you, but you were the jock, you could've gotten anyone you wanted."

Oliver laughed, "Psh, you were the headboy plus Fred and George did tell me that when you guys used to play Quidditch together. I remember them saying you were quite the keeper."

"Uh..."

"Percy, I will get you out of here." Oliver looked at Percy with almost a fire blazing in his eyes, "I promise I will."

Before Percy was able to reply Oliver had covered Percy's lips, with his. Shocked at first, Percy slowly began to melt into the kiss. As the passionate moment faded Percy noticed a tear sliding down Oliver's face, scrunching up his face he wiped away with his index finger, "Why are you crying?"

"I wish I could just go back to those times we were at Hogwarts together." Oliver almost sounded childish as he leaned on Percy's shoulder, "Take everything I've done back. Make a better future"

Oliver broke into a sob as he buried his face in Percy's shoulder. Putting a comforting arm around him Percy Weasly whispered, "Oliver... shh, crying won't bring all that back."

"Yeah, I know..." Oliver laughed trying to break the tension, " As much as you want them too tears never give a second chance."

Percy wrapped his arms around his... _love?_

"Hey Percy, I have to go. I don't need them getting suspicious."

Percy nodded as Oliver stood up. As he was about to open the door Oliver turned around and gave a smile, "Hey, after I'm done with this job you want to go on a date?"

Percy smiled, a true genuine smile and simply replied, "I'll be waiting."

With that, Oliver left the room with something he gave up on... Hope.

"Percy! Wake up!"

Percy opened his eyes surprised at the sudden alarm, "Olie, is that you?"

"Percy, come on!" Oliver's voice sounded panic stricken, "I've been found out. Let's go!"

Getting over his drowsy state Oliver grabbed his hand. After escaping what seemed to be the dungeon he stopped, "Oh here Percy, I managed to get this for you before I found out that they knew about my little treason."

Percy watched as he put his hand in his coat and took out his wand. Taking it with a silent nod they ran down hallways. Going what seemed like countless lefts and rights, _'They all look the same.'_

After making what felt like ten minutes of running Oliver smiled, "Look's like we'll actually get out of here without having a row with some Death Eaters."

Percy sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

"_Stupefy!"_

Oliver pushed Percy down towards the ground as flashes of red lights flew over them, "Well well well, It looks like we have a traitor and his little boyfriend." It was the Icy Blond Cindy, her voice sounded like a cackle at the joy of finding them.

Looking over they saw Flint and Blane walking swifty towards them. Oliver stood up holding out his wand staring down the two death eaters. "Ha, I see that you two are done screwing each other. What's wrong Blane? Isn't Flint big enough for you?"

Blane gave a cool smile, "Wouldn't you know? Remember doing it with Flint every little chance you had?"

Percy let out a small gasp, "Oliver..."

Oliver just stared at Flint, showing no signs of emotions.

'_Tears never give a second chance...'_

Percy got up standing next to Oliver and reached for his hands, "Oliver, do you want me to forgive you for using the Crucio curse on me."

Without turning his head Oliver hissed, "Percy, this isn't the time?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Oliver said as fast as possible.

"Then promise me that you'll do what I say, no questions asked."

Oliver stared, "Okay."

"Run."

"What?" Oliver turned his head staring at him. Percy's expression seemed more determined then anything Oliver had ever seen.

"Run, or else I'll never forgive you."

Oliver took a firmer grip on Percy's hand, "I'm not leaving you... ever..."

"Tears never give a second chance, but I can." Percy said with a goofy expression knowing how crazy he sounded.

"Percy..."

"Run!"

Without even realizing it Oliver found himself on his feet running, running for Percy's forgivness, running for how pointless his whole life had become, he just ran from every thing in his life that he needed another chance to regain forgivness.

Two Days Later

Oliver stood there, the way he has ever since that day. It felt like a year ago, but just a few days.

After escaping he ran to The Burrow, finding Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner for her family. Surprised at first Oliver confessed what happened, _everything_ that happened. For the first time since Mrs. Weasley was able to remember, she forced her self to be strong. Refusing to cry she instructed Oliver to stay in Percy's room. Until he was able to get his life sorted out.

So that's where Oliver stood, in Percy's room staring out his window...

_'He was perfect, pure and perfect and I ran away from him.'_

To Oliver's surprise he felt arms wrap around his neck as someone seemed to rest against him, "I told you, tears never give a second chance-"

"But you can." Stated Oliver as he put his hands on top of Percy's. Giving a huge smile.

"You still owe me a date."

Fin.

A/N: O.o corny! Sorry... Kay, I might not post this anymore. Hahhaaha, if I decide review and tell me what you think.


End file.
